killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
ATAC
The A.T.A.C. (Agile Tactical Air Component) is a Helghast flying assault vehicle, capable of attacking vehicles or infantry. Specifications It is a prototype fighter aircraft transported to Vekta for combat trials by the Elite Guard. Though originally built to offer room to a single pilot, later models were designed to be operated unmanned via remote control, due to a high number of crashes during live tests. Though it has been under development for quite some time, the Helghast have gathered useful data during trial runs which has enabled them to make useful development modifications before the ATAC would go into final production. However, after the destruction of the SD platform on Vekta, the Helghast have been forced to push the ATAC into active service as part of their defense against the ISA invasion. Weapons The ATAC is a relatively small, fast, and extremely maneuverable attack vehicle that is armed with a variety of devastating weaponry. The ATAC is equipped with the following weapons: *Four missile pods on each side, which hold two missiles each *A single machine gun at the very bottom Killzone 2 The ATAC first appears during the mission Blood Meridian, however it is only seen during a cutscene. The first official battle with an ATAC is fought by Sev after being stuck outside of Colonel Radec's office in Radec's Academy. If you fire rockets at the ATAC unstunned, it will dodge it. To defeat the ATAC you need to shoot the electric rods while the ATAC is in the vicinity of them. While the ATAC is temporarily malfunctioning, shoot at it or use the rocket launchers. Repeat until destroyed. If you need to find a decent cover, rush one level down and hide in the tunnels while Sev regenerates. The last ATAC is found near Visari's Palace, before the fight with Radec. The last ATAC can be easily dispatched due to proficient weapons (Grenade Launcher, LMG), distractions (ISA Soldiers, Team Alpha Members) and proper cover (Trenches, tunnels and tall obstructions). Killzone 3 The ATAC is also encountered in Killzone 3, in the mission "Stahl Arms Infiltration"; however, it is defeated as easily as the one near Visari Palace. Killzone: Shadow Fall The ATAC again appears in Killzone: Shadow Fall In chapter 5 when Lucas Kellan passes through security and enters the Helghan sector of Vekta city. In this game the ATAC is used for defense and security purposes. It has a new equipment which is a laser detector, it helps to detect VSA /ISA troopers, Once it detects them it calls for backup and deals with the target itself and it is easy to take out when the OWL acts as a distraction and then you can destroy it. Gallery Killzone2_ATAC_2_bymonje.jpg|Back view. Killzone2_ATAC_3_bymonje.jpg|Side view. ATAC_2005.png|The ATAC's original design from the E3 2005 trailer. Killzone_2_E3_2005_ATAC.jpg|The ATAC's model from 2005. image_killzone_shadow_fall-21470-2660_0002.jpg|Two ATAC drones are guarding the helghast side of the wall. killzone2_ATAC_development_0.jpg 2015-03-03-073512.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_2.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_3.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_4.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_5.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_6.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_7.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_8.jpg killzone2_ATAC_development_10.jpg ATAC.gif pl:ATAC Category:Killzone 2 enemies Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Killzone Shadow Fall enemies Category:Helghast Army Category:Drones Category:Stahl Arms Category:Helghast aircraft